Oni
Oni are the beings derived from the god Zelar, thus given the power of destruction. They were almost wiped out by the staff counsel and other Myei, though they did come back and establish peace between them and the Dragons. Appearance Their are several types of Oni, red oni, orange oni, purple oni, yellow oni, green oni, blue oni, white oni, and black oni, each looking relatively the same, despite a few changes. Female Oni have horns on the side of their head, with mark(s) under their eyes, they have long hair that is usually cut short. Both female and male Oni have tusks beside their faces. Their most notable feature is horns, they also have curved fangs. They often wear armour and sharp shoulder pieces. Abilities- Each and every Oni has the potential to wield the powerful essene of destruction, and shapeshifting. They can manifest their destruction into Dark Magic, as well as the select few with the power of Demonic Magic. Along with the power to travel the realms, each Oni Type has a unique ability, hence the following: * Red Oni - master sword fighters, can grow an extra pair of arms If needed. * Purple Oni - can turn into an indestructible molten magma and stone. * Orange Oni '''- can manipulate the properties of telekinesis. * '''Blue Oni - can materialize weapons out of thin air. * Yellow Oni - can melt anything by the touch. * Green Oni - can turn another person into an Oni. * Black Oni - can shadow travel anywhere they desire. * White Oni - can make any machinery work, whether it be broken or not. History When the first creations of the material world came into place, each with the power to create, and to destroy, the Oni and Dragons. The two races lived in peace, though coexisting, never really crossing paths. One day in existence, the gods Ras and Anik, Deities of Life and Death, decided to send a "perfect" role model, named Yin, to show the Oni and Dragons how to live in harmony. This role model was found by the Oni Prince Graithar, who had no idea how to raise a child, so the young Prince presented him to the Firstbourne, Queen of Dragons. Though one Oni Lord of the Atijo tribe, a tribe which believed in the art of hunting Dragons did not like the idea of them having such power. In an act of hatred, he killed Graithar. The Oni King Demick was outraged to hear of his son's death, but the Lord lied and said the Dragons killed Graithar, this ended with the Oni Empire declaring war on the Dragon Empire, starting... The Infinite War of Creation and Destruction The gods realized the mistake they made and sent their servants, the Myei, down to help stabilize the growing war. The Myei then began to be deprived of their sacred energy and became material beings. The Oni and Dragons continued to fight over Yin, and he chose the Dragons and destroyed the Oni capital of Scorpius. Yin went a step further and had the Myei create the Oni masks, fueled with Oni essence, and used them combined with a ritual to wipe the Oni off the face the First Realm. Yoiko Denacir Tfound out about Yin's plan for mass genocide and warned the warring Orion and Adachihara Tribes. The two trides agreed to stop fighting and fled the First Realm. A clan of purple Oni, known as the Mazakai Tribe also left, then returned and stole the Oni Masks, though the White Mask broke, and the Black Mask was taken by the Orion Tribe into the Lost Realm. The White Oni had since given up their powers of destruction and set aside to hunt and exploit the power within Dragons. This marks the end of the war. The Following The surviving Oni followed Yin to his new world and built temples all around the realm, showing their significance. They also buried the Mask of Deception (Orange mask) far beneath the temple of resurrection, while the Mask of Envy (Green mask) was hidden in a temple built by an Overlord, who was battling Yin and Yang at the time. The Mask of Hatred (Purple mask) was hidden in their fortress in the forest of Primevals Eye. The location of the Mask of Chaos (Blue mask) was hidden within the mountain of one million steps, while the Mask of Isolation (Yellow mask) was kept within the Aishi Clan Base, as the mask was brought to Ninjago by the Adachihara Tribe. The Purple Oni eventually died out. Return of the Empress Shortly after the events of Hunted, Harumi finds the Staff of Annihilation and used it to summon an army of undead Oni. They battle the police and Ninja, almost winning. Right as Harumi was going to cover Ninjago in Eternal Darkness, They all died, when Harumi shattered the staff and then died herself. The March of thine Oni Deep within the Lost realm, the Black Oni had started a colony and were living relatively normal lives, that is until an Oni named Omega, used the Staff of Kings to control all the Oni and forced them to fight for him as he used the Mask of Betrayal (Black mask) to boost his powers, and he set off to each realm and froze the inhabitants of the realms into black crystal statues. He was defeated by Nakita Orion, his own daughter, who befriended the ninja, and helped them save the world. The Mask of Betrayal broke and all the people of the sixteen realms were freed. Peace between Dragons The war officially stops when Nakita, Faith, and the other Oni met with Firstbourne, and they signed a peace treaty and the world shifted back into balance, at long last. Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Creatures